Jigglypuff And The Candy Factory
by ACT II
Summary: Jigglypuff invites the other Smashers to her famous candy factory! But little do they know what she has in store for them... I guess. Might not be updated again...
1. The candy factory

This idea came to me from Willy Wonka And The Choclate Factory, which I haven't seen in about seven years, and Epic Movie, which sucked.

So,

'K,

Filler.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own everything, just most.

* * *

**Jigglypuff And The Candy Factory**

* * *

In an enchanted forest, our most favorited-est-ested, over used characters, Link, Marth, Roy, and Zelda were trekking through said enchanted forest.

Link led his comrades, as he was the smartest of them all.

Suddenly a bunny jumped in their path!

"How do we get around that?" Roy asked,

"I'll figure it out…" Link said, kneeling down to it, it bit him, "AH! Stupid rabbits. Rabbits are for losers and- Ooh a rabbit!" he screamed as he ran after it, noticing it again even though he never took his eyes off of it.

"…………… So why are we going somewhere again?" Roy asked,

Marth and Zelda couldn't think of the reason why, so they shrugged and went separate ways, though they walked into each other instead of a walking away and ended up unconscious in a big bowl of soup.

Roy shrugged and ate the soup, using it as an excuse to eat the prince and princess.

* * *

Peach was at an archery range, she held her bow backwards, staring into the arrow point as if it was a scope, she pulled back, aiming, she let go but missed and hit Yoshi in the head. 

"Wups!" she laughed and gunned the target to dust with a machinegun, "That's much better!"

Then the targets went on a revenge vendetta thing and swarms came from all around, Yoshi and Peach were eaten alive.

"Anyway…" Yoshi said, getting up, then a gust of wind… gusted by; a golden ticket flew around in the wind and chopped Yoshi's head off.

Peach took it and ate it.

Yoshi chucked his head at her head, and said, "Let's go."

Then Marth, Link, Peach, Roy, Zelda, and Yoshi then went into the Great Fox.

Fox was reading one of those magazines that keep track of celebrities' every move.

"Last week, Bob Jvavovovavhavavich was seen dressing in her room this morning." Fox read aloud, "This stuff is so lame…"

He threw it away, then when Falco looked away he took it out and ran to his room.

"I'll read you later…" Fox whispered, placing it in his closet, with every other issue going back three years inside.

He came back to see everyone else trying to get in his chair.

"LOL I IZ TEH KAPTAIN!1" Peach laughed, then the golden ticket shot out of her stomach, because it was made of real gold and had razor edges, Peach began to die, then said, "I don't feel like it…" and wandered off.

Young Link picked it up; Link snatched it from him and stuck his tongue out then screamed as it cut his finger. Link rolled away crying, holding his finger.

Fox picked it up and read it, "You're invited to Jigglypuff's candy factory tomorrow!"

"YAY!" everyone cheered, then stared, his or her smiles fading.

"So, she snuck out when she went into the bathroom a few days ago…" Roy said, glad he finally got to stop waiting and went in.

"… So let's go!" Fox said.

"YAY!" everyone cheered, then stared, his or her smiles fading.

Fox jumped into his seat as the ship started up, Kirby rolled him out, "TO WHERE EVER JIGGLYPUFF'S CANDY FACTORY IS!" he cried, as he got comfortable in the captain's seat.

* * *

Jigglypuff opened the huge doors to see the Great Fox land in the parking lot, in a handicap space. 

"Whose handicap?" she asked,

"Huh?" Pichu asked, "Oh… yeah, um… C… C-Captain Falcon is!"

"No I'm not-" he began, but Pichu ripped his leg off,

"See?" Pichu said,

"THE PAIN!" he screamed in terror.

Pichu beat him over the head with his leg, "Shut up… geez…"

Everyone walked up the steps.

"YAY!" everyone cheered,

"You know the ticket says tomorrow, right?" she asked, closing the door.

The Smashers lowered their heads in sadness.

The next day…

Jigglypuff opened the doors to see the Smashers in their same exact position they were in when she closed the doors, "Ok, it's that day!"

The Smashers ran passed her as she closed the doors.

Marth saw three scary looking people and shrieked, hitting them with his purse until they were down.

Everyone stared at his purse.

"Uh… it's European?" he spoke nervously.

Then slight screaming was heard, followed by a silencing thunk-sound.

Jigglypuff opened one door to see Link, staring at her on the ground, holding his finger, which had healed by now, "Uh… it's European?" he answered.

"I don't get it…" Zelda whispered to Bowser.

"Ok now, SHOW US THE CANDY!" Samus screamed, grabbing Mario and putting her cannon to his head, "STAY BACK AND MARIO KEEPS HIS FREAKING HEAD!"

"Calm down, I was going to show you, I was waiting for Link," the Pokemon explained.

"Oh," Samus said, throwing Mario away.

"Now you saw my assistants Marth attacked," Jigglypuff said, pointing to the Smoo dog, May, Sonic, and Daisy, all wearing enormous top hats made of chocolate.

Then Marth's phone rang, the ringtone 'I'm a Barbie Girl In a Barbie World' or whatever, Marth frantically searched for it, then gave up and bashed the purse against the wall repeatedly until the chime stopped.

"First, before the tour," Jigglypuff announced, "YOU WILL ALL BE LOCKED IN HERE FOR EVER!" she then laughed evilly in an evil way that was evil and evilish in all its evilness and evil stuff.

Everyone shrugged,

Falco then came from behind with Laffy Taffy© and tried strangling her, "Let us out!"

"I don't have a neck." She said calmly.

"Oh… I was just joking anyway…" Falco replied, throwing the candy away, hitting someone in the face with it.

* * *

Review/eat your head/flame or something I guess? 


	2. Chocolate rivers

2nd chapter.

YAY.

* * *

Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to do something.

"Ooh the sewage system!" Falco said and ran over to a fountain, drinking from it.

"That's my famous Chocolate Fountain That's A Fountain With Chocolate Coming Out Of It(Lol, square)." Jigglypuff said,

Falco scooped the chocolate out of his beak as he spat into the fountain.

"Nah it's sewage, PSYCH its chocolate just kidding its sewage." Jigglypuff told, messing with his head. As Falco began gulping it down, she chuckled to herself, knowing that it was actually chocolate!

She then took out a white chocolate top hat the size of a car with chocolate chips in it and a platinum cane, "So let's go!" she said and walked off.

The Smashers and her assistants followed her into a big room.

"Here we make our famous gummy spiders, they are exact replicas of those bird eating tarantulas!" she said, pointing to a treadmill thingy.

Going down the hall, Pichu went to sneak a yummy spider, but Jigglypuff saw this and ran back to him, slapping back and fourth, up and down, left to right, side to side, corner to corner, "I'll tell you when to eat…"

Then they entered a large room that looked like a field.

"It's all made of candy! CHARGE!" Samus cried as everyone ran into the field and began eating everything.

"Well… Not… I… Not really-" Jigglypuff spoke.

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T WANT US TO GET FAT AND ALL OUR TEETH TO ROT OUT AND DIE AT AN EARLY AGE!" Bowser said; being the rebel he wished he was so he could fit in.

"MMM, MMM, YUMMY! YUMMERZ!" DK screamed, so she could hear, eating a Plexiglas lollipop, hating it but forcing himself to spite her.

"The grass tastes like grass flavored candy!" Fox said, not knowing it was just normal grass.

Jigglypuff shrugged and ate a tree whole, then choked and died.

"That was just a clone!" Jigglypuff laughed, coming in.

The Jigglypuff suit fell open to show Jigglypuff.

The Jigglypuff suit on the 'real' Jigglypuff fell open to show an evil carrot!

"NO!" Yoshi cried and beat it with the tree Jigglypuff choked from.

The real Jigglypuff got up, "You could have just eaten it,"

"No, that's sick!" Yoshi scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, though you couldn't tell as they were so freaking huge, "Let's move on now…"

Once they were all in a square room of bricks, with a stream of chocolate going through a waterwheel up against a wall, Jigglypuff ran out and locked the door behind them.

"There," Jigglypuff said evilishly, then ate her hat.

"I'll get us out of here!" Peach said, running up in front of the crowd with the river behind her, "Let me warm up my total awesomeness!"

Electronica music started as she cartwheeled left, then right.

Peach swung her katana, running right, then left. She dropped it, which stuck into the ground, making her push up against it, balancing, and fell over it.

Peach then kicked both legs, turned, then kicked her legs again, kicking herself in the head all four times, then began punching, ending in her sucker punching herself into the river, unconscious.

Everyone stopped waiting for her when she got her hair caught in the waterwheel and was pulled over the wheel, into the chocolate and out again, some fifteen minutes earlier.

"Samus, I got it, go into the river and see if you can go under the wheel to unlock the door." Roy suggested.

"Ok, but why me? Is it because I have a suit?" she asked,

"Yeah, why would I want to get dirty?" Roy whined, holding up his hands prissily.

Then Sonic came from under the wheel, "It's not that bad, you Smashers are so girly and stupid and for losers and-"

Later, Sonic was unconscious, tied to Peach.

"Stupidhead…" Yoshi said, Link sneaking up behind him.

Later, Yoshi was tied to Sonic, screaming and trying to free himself.

Link looked on thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Later, Link had tied himself to Yoshi; laughing, "HA HA THIS IS SO FUN!" then coughed and sputtered when he went under.

Mewtwo warped on the other side and unlocked it.

Pichu rolled the wheel out, just so he could sadistically crush the ones tied to it.

"Now I'm bored…" Link said, getting out and tied Pichu around Yoshi's leg.

Jigglypuff came back with a bag of chocolate hats, putting one on and stuffing the rest into her mouth.

She noticed everyone had escaped, "Nuts…"

"Ok, let's keep going!" Kirby said, unfazed that she had just trapped them in a room.

"… Ok…" She shrugged and walked on.

* * *

YAY SOME MORE.

REVIEW.


End file.
